Iron Helix Syndicate
The Iron Helix Syndicate is a guild comprised of a wide variety of specialists who throughout the last decade have been one of the greatest forces for change in the world. This change has been both good and bad, but it has almost always been significant. Origin A group of wandering adventurers who had been working together for many years found themselves trapped in a pocket dimension created and ruled by four mad gods. In this strange realm, they found themselves joined by a collection of eccentric and powerful individuals. After working together to defeat all four mad gods and escape from the dimension, they were so impressed by each other's feats that they founded a guild to combine their resources. This guild became known as the Iron Helix Syndicate, named for the members' iron-hard strength and determination, as well as the spiral energy used by two of its members to escape the place they first found each other. 'GREAT DEEDS' During the course of their adventures, the Iron Helix Syndicate has managed many astonishing feats worthy of song and praise. 'The Great Owlbear War' The Iron Helix was one of the key forces on the side of Haven during the bloody conflict caused by the emergence of the Owlbears. 'The Phoenix Conflict' Were it not for the Iron Helix's aid to the Haven City Guard, the humans of Haven would have faced certain destruction. 'The Grand Guild Tournaments' The Iron Helix proved undefeatable in combat during a grand combat tournament hosted by The Guild. 'Retrieval of the Bowler' The Iron Helix Syndicate sailed farther east than any ships had ever traveled and successfully retrieved Master Whittington's favorite bowler hat. 'Ending the Ninja Feud' The Iron Helix Syndicate, on their journey into Haven's sewer system, became caught in the middle of a conflict between two warring clans of ninja. By exterminating one clan entirely (and harvesting their eyeballs), the Iron Helix ended the feud. 'Exile of the Cho' Upon discovering in Haven's sewers the only surviving clan of Cho left in the universe, the Iron Helix chose not to exterminate them. Instead, they accepted the promise from the Cho's gold dragon guardian that they would settle a location as far from all living things as possible and never contact the outside world again. 'Defense of Haven' Whether it be an attack from a dragon or a kidnapped noble, the Iron Helix has helped to save Haven's citizens on numerous occasions. 'The Siege of Konstantinopolis' The Iron Helix led the front-line offensive in the Havenic Empire's conquest of Konstantinopolis, crushing their walls and sacking the palace. 'Victory over the Zuuluu' The Iron Helix led the Havenic, Fjallan, and Stelite armies to victory over the warlike Zuuluu natives of the island of Surmusra. 'Slaying of the demon king of Hanmarg' A small group of Iron Helix members were able to slay the demon king that had terrorized the north of Ukrat for decades. 'Aid to Bosolia' Although they conquered Bosolia's capital city of Konstantinopolis and slayed the royal Palaiologos family, the Iron Helix Syndicate lent much help to the common and rural folk. They helped to defeat both bandits and beasts that had terrorized villages for decades. 'Defense of Crobash' With the whole of the Iron Helix Syndicate working together, they were able to hold off an assault by the demon army of Ira in order to save Crobash. 'Seafaring and Discovery' With each voyage out to sea, the Iron Helix manages to always discover new lands and expand the borders of the map. 'HEINOUS ACTS' Despite the valorous acts the Iron Helix Syndicate has been responsible for, many of them have also had negative consequences, and have occasionally been outright obscene. 'The Leviathan Impact' Perhaps one of the greatest destructive events in the history of the Material Plane, the Iron Helix was responsible for the Leviathan Impact earthquake that destroyed Haven and claimed over 2 Billion lives. 'Assassination of Phulubulubus' While this was likely accidental, members of the Iron Helix slaughtered the Phulubit king Phulubulubus while he was imprisoned in the Haven City Zoo. 'Disruption of the Kiironotochi Games' While competing in ceremonial atheltic contests being held in Kiironotochi, members of the Iron Helix Syndicate cheated, destroyed the venues, and even killed several of their fellow competitors. 'Murder of Captain Saltybeard' Upon discovering a pirate crew made up entirely of children, led by a twelve-year-old boy calling himself Captain Saltybeard, Chompski swiftly shot Saltybeard in the head and took the crew captive. 'Mexican Massacre' While engaging an opponent in the crowded streets of Haven's Mexican district, the Iron Helix Syndicate caused a massive amount of collateral damage and claimed many innocent lives. 'Slaughter of the Palaiologos Family' Rather than accept surrender from the defeated royal family of Konstantinopolis, the Iron Helix Syndicate rounded up all family members they could find and slaughtered them. ' ' 'Genocide of the Zuuluu' Although they aided Haven, the Fjallans, and the Stelites by conquering the island of Surmusra, this also involved the killing of many thousands of Zuuluu. 'Slaughter of the Hyuuga' In attempting to harvest the magical eyes of the Hyuuga ninja clan in the sewers of Haven, members of The Iron Helix killed them by the dozen, effectively wiping them out. 'Free Money! Inc.' While on their brief jaunt through Ukrat, members of the Iron Helix created a loan office in Westenadden as a front to kidnap centaur civilians and conduct horrific "experiments" on them. 'Freed Cthulu' While tunneling under the property containing "Free Money! Inc.," The Iron Helix Syndicate accidentally located the lost prison of Cthulu and woke him. 'Regular Crime' While the Iron Helix is well known by many for saving the city of Haven many times over, it is also known by the victims of the Helix that some of its members are responsible for regular murder, kidnapping, theft, and other crimes. Members Category:Factions